


[Little_Kids]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearce siblings are done parenting Pearce siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Little_Kids]

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I am not proud, but this took me like... hm... four months to actually start writing. I'm sorry, [Keksballs](http://keksballs.tumblr.com/) that this took absolutely forever haha, but as you said, you've basically forgotten about it as well c':  
> But yeah, there we have this little drabble, I thought I'd publish it on here as well as on Tumblr... just because I can.

Nicole rubbed the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, sighing loudly and resting her head upon Aiden's shoulder. She heard a quiet sound of a beer can getting opened and she didn't even comment when her brother passed it to her.

"When do you think they'll go to sleep?" he asked her quietly and took a sip from his own can. Nicky jumped up when she heard a loud shout soon bubbling out in her children's laughter and she just pressed her face back against Aiden.

"They won't," she grumbled and grunted before straightening up again and drinking more of the beverage. "You'd need to get up and tell them to go to sleep, and then they'll say 'no, uncle Aiden, not yet' and they'll look at you with those puppy eyes..." Nicky coughed and glanced over to Jacks and Lena running through the living room and out to the garden, not stopping screaming for one moment. "...and then you'll tell them 'alright kids, ten more minutes' and it'll repeat until we'll both get deaf and mentally crippled."

Aiden snorted quietly and ruffled his sister's hair with a slight smile as he changed the channel on the TV. The sound was muted, but it wasn't like they would hear anything anyway.

"Oh, here they go again," the man sighed, when Nicky's children ran back inside, Lena riding on Jackson's back and visibly trying to strangle him. "...should I stop them?" he asked sleepily, as the siblings fell over and started tackling on the floor.

Nicky just looked at them for a moment and shook her head, drinking more beer.

"There's no use. Let them fight. Only the strongest one will survive and I won't have to care this much. I'm too tired of their shit," she said in a flat tone and Aiden just started laughing quietly, wrapping his arm tighter around his sister's shoulders.

"Let go!" Lena shouted when Jacks grabbed her by her hair to free himself.

"Never!" he screamed back, but then let go anyway... just to lie down on his back on the floor, promptly pressing the smaller girl against it.

"This reminds me of us," Aiden said with a snort. Nicole looked up to him with a small smirk.

" _I_ was the winner, though. Always."

Aiden nudged her between her ribs and Nicky let out a surprised whimper, which soon turned into laughter when Aiden started tickling her, it wasn't exactly audible though as they were surrounded by the children's screams and shouts.

"I _let you_ win. I'm starting to think it was a mistake," Aiden huffed and drank more of his beer, before coughing violently when Nicole poked his side too, pushing her fingers painfully against it. "Oh come _on_!" he whined and moved away to the edge of the couch.

" _Let me_ win, huh?" Nicky snorted and grinned at him, leaning back against the pillows and drinking more of her drink. She glanced over to the clock and sighed. It was 9 pm now, but the children, who were now tackling more aggressively on the carpet, didn't look tired at all and Nicky wasn't motivated enough to do something about it. Lena was again on top, pressing her tiny hands to Jackson's cheek to push him down again the floor... and Nicky realized in surprise that Jacks was actually not putting up as much resistance as he could. She squinted at Aiden, who looked back at her with a triumphal smile, visibly noticing the same thing.

"See, I was-..." Aiden started, but soon got interrupted by a pillow aimed at his face, and by Nicky's laughter.

"Shut up, you dumb shit," she said and smiled wider, lifting the can to her lips, but nearly dropping it when she heard a loud, happy screech that suddenly came out of her daughter's mouth. She looked up just to see that Jacks started tickling Lena's neck, as she didn't look much like the winner anymore. Nicky just sighed and sipped on the beer as she and Aiden exchanged silent, tired looks, without words just _knowing_ that it would be a long evening.

"Should this dumb shit get another can for his sister?" Aiden asked pointing at Nicky's beer with his chin. 

"Well... not yet, but..." Nicky jumped up again at another shout and shut her eyes, as if praying to all of the universe to give her strength to deal with her children. But on the other hand... She breathed out and just nodded, when her brother stood up from the couch. "Never mind, get me like five."

"I'll make it double," Aiden snorted and headed for the kitchen. 


End file.
